


Go For It

by MixMouth



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixMouth/pseuds/MixMouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can pull off some simple question-asking, right?<br/>Yeah.<br/>Well, not that this is a simple question.<br/>More like some monumental, possibly heart-breaking query that could alter the course of your entire life.<br/>You'll just call it a simple question.<br/>You're nervous enough already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For It

**Author's Note:**

> What if it didn't happen the way it was supposed to?

TT: Hey, Jake.

Oh god. You're so nervous. Nervous to the point of impending panic attack. No. No, you'll just play it cool. Easy...

Easier said than done. He hasn't even responded yet. Well, it's only been about thirty seconds. Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you today. Or he probably-

GT: Hello dirk!

Okay. You're okay. Just type some uninspiring small talk. You're playing it cool, after all. Nothing too needy. Gotta be smooth. Tiptoe around the main point like a fuckin' ballerina. So damn attentive and precise in those dainty little shoes. The ground doesn't even know that tutu-wearing expert of grace is prancing along, probably to Swan Lake or something.  
That's stupid. You need to stop thinking about Swan Lake and start thinking about _Jake._ Not that you haven't been thinking about Jake for every stupid minute of the past few days.

TT: So, how are things today in Jurassic Park?

GT: Oh! Well i bumped into what i have come to believe was a double headed cyclops.

GT: A cyclops with some semblance of depth perception would certainly have made for a wonderful comrade in arms! However he was less than friendly much to my dismay.

Alright. You're calm. You've got this.

TT: Knowing you, I assume you handled the situation with such masterful elegance, the monster was probably afraid of your sheer skill in the art of globetrotting.

Wow. Okay. That was dumb to say. Too late to take it back now...

GT: Naturally.

GT: Well in all honesty i actually fleed from the area before the beast could get his hands on me.

GT: Sans masterful elegance.

TT: Bear Grylls would be ashamed.

GT: My sincerest apologies to mr grylls but i simply was not in the mood to be eaten alive.

GT: How have you been faring on the lonesome seagull isle?

Oh, shit. Talking about you know, okay. You haven't done anything other than sit around and think about what you were going to say to Jake. Not that you can tell him that.

TT: Oh, you know, the usual: sheltered a few misplaced orphans from the law, fended off a few evil henchmen, prepped my battle-corns for combat. All with the masterful elegance that some people seem to lack.

The passive-aggressive dumb fuckery wasn't really going to help you out in a situation like this. God, what are you doing? Everything you're saying just sounds so  _dumb_. You should just stop talking. Spare Jake the pain of listening to you ramble on about the synopsis of The Chronicles of Narnia.

GT: Sounds like you've had a fun day accomplishing nothing then.

Wow. He called you out on that pretty quick. Apparently he wasn't up for dealing with your bullshit today. Noted. You can still salvage some dignity though, right? You're the man behind the curtain that people aren't supposed to be paying attention to here, you're the one steering the conversation. Hell, you could probably go so far as to say you're the  _god_ of eloquence. Conversationism is your playground.

TT: Yeah.

So, maybe you're not the god of eloquence.

He's not saying anything to your pitiful dead-end response. You just steered the conversation right into a rut. The Army of Failed Discussions is fast approaching and you're all out of word-ammo.

Well... Except for the question that has been haunting you for so long, had caused you so much nail-biting anxiety over the past couple months. Is now really such a great time to drop a bomb like that? Your options have run dry and you're getting pretty sick of putting this off. Might as well just pull the pin and see what happens.

TT: Mind if I ask you something weird?

Okay. You've got this.

GT: Not at all!

Here we go...

Go.

Go...

TT: Nevermind, actually.

TT: Stupid question.

You big fucking  _chicken_. There you go, weaseling yourself out of your goddamn hopes and dreams. Not like Jake would want to be part of those hopes and dreams anyway. He probably got other plans that don't involve you attached to his arm.

GT: Oh well now youve piqued my curiosity.

Oh  _shit._

Shit! What do you tell him?

TT: I was just wondering what color the ocean was, but the I realized, I could just look out my window and oh! The ocean. It's blue.

GT: That doesnt seem to be something you of all people would be likely to forget.

_Fuck_. Why was Jake so on-point today?

GT: So what were you going to ask me?

_Fuck!_

TT: Alright. You caught me.

Maybe you could just dance around the big picture and hope that you end up in the right place eventually.

TT: I'm nervous, you putting me on the spot and all.

GT: Im sorry for that then.

GT: But please do tell.

GT: Or ask as it may be.

TT: You sure we can't just play the guessing game?

GT: I think that would be a particularly fruitless endeavor.

TT: Adding nervous and asking question together usually only adds up to one thing. Unless you've got an especially scary drug dealer on your tail and not a lot of cash on hand.

GT: Would i be correct in presuming that you dont have a drug problem?

GT: Just to clarify that that was a metaphor.

TT: That'd be correct.

TT: Are we clear then?

TT: I'm pretty sure we're on the same page now.

TT: I mean, if you're still struggling to catch up to my marvelous page-turning speed, I'll give you another hint: It's a yes or no question.

TT: I'd kind of like an answer.

TT: So I can actually sleep tonight.

GT: Well i dont want to assume incorrectly.

GT: But it seems as though youre asking me about something quite intimate and er...

GT: Pertaining to relationships?

He figured you out pretty fast. That was good though, right? You wanted him to understand. You just weren't enthusiastic about the idea of asking him out all bluntly and shit. But  _shit_. He figured you out. What do you do now? You can't mess this up. You can't mess this up.  _Please_ don't mess this up.

TT: That'd be correct.

GT: Oh.

GT: Oh dirk.

Good or bad?

GT: Dirk im so sorry.

_Bad_. Oh god.

GT: You see jane posed me that same question not too long ago and i...

GT: Well i accepted.

Oh god.  
Why the hell didn't you foresee this? You knew Jane had her eye on English... You didn't think she would make a move before you did, though. Fuck. _Fuck._  
Oh god. Okay.  
You're still playing it cool, right?

Still playing it cool.

TT: No problem, dude. I totally understand.

Shit.

TT: I'm just about the most casual guy ever when it comes to stuff like this so it's not like much would've changed anyway. Just bragging rights. Not really much to look forward to or whatever.

GT: Dirk im so sorry.

GT: I dont know what to say.

GT: I hadnt expected this at all.

_Shit._

TT: Like I said, no problem. Honestly, I'm probably better equipped to be your wingman, anyways.

TT: You have any relationship problems and I'm there man. I can help you out whenever.

You could feel yourself tearing up. You wiped frantically at your eyes, determined not to act like such a fucking baby about this.

GT: Youre sure youre alright?

_No._ You're  _not_ alright. You  _are_ acting like a fucking baby. You're over here  _crying_ like a fucking toddler who just threw his favorite toy into a river or something. You wipe the tears off with your sleeve. This is not how you're going to go down. You've got to suck it up.

You've got to be happy for your best friend.

Your best  _friend._

TT: Of course, dude. I'm fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... Sorry.


End file.
